The Yogscast Incident
The Yogscast Incident is the incident that took place late on the 31st of March 2013 that involved several members of the Yogscast at their office. Details On the evening of 31st March 2013, Simon Lane, Lewis Brindley and Martyn Littlewood all sat in their rooms at the office block known as 'Yogtowers'. Down the corridor rest musical instruments including guitars and drums, left over from Area 11's rehearsals of their soon to be released track "Shi no Labrado", which is the second part of "Shi no Barado", their single from All The Lights in the Sky. Simon rose up out of his chair and begun to walk towards his door, when suddenly a loud bang rippled through the entire building. The moment this happened, Simon retreated back to his chair and shouted "Lewis!" to which his partner in crime came into his room asking what was the matter. Simon explained there was a loud bang, and Lewis said he had heard no bang at all, coming to the conclusion Simon must be dreaming. Lewis advised the poor man to take a break and left the room. Simon took to social networking site Twitter to explain his haunting night so far. Lewis walked back into the comfort of his room with weird thoughts in his head about what was happening to Simon, so he started rendering the new Shadow of Israphel episode, Part 43, picked up his tea, and slowly strolled into Martyn's room. Martyn was also rendering a video, a new vlog. The vlog depicted him and his girlfriend Kaeyi kissing on camera for the first time. The render finished as Lewis walked into the room. "Hello Martyn" he said. "Ah, Lewis. How's it going?" Martyn replied. "Ah, I'm a little bit creeped out actually. Simon shouted me saying he heard a loud bang..." Lewis continued. "I heard." The moment Martyn said that, thoughts ran through Lewis' head again. The fact that Martyn and Simon had heard a loud bang puzzled him. "Heard what?" Lewis asked, to clarify. "I heard him shout you. Oh, you thought I meant the bang? Nah, I didn't hear that. Maybe it was Sam or Tom trying to scare him? Maybe he had his headphones on too loud? May-" Martyn stopped. He had the feeling that Lewis was getting bored of him speaking, so he turned back to his computer and started uploading the video to his vlog channel, titled "InTheLittleDream - You've asked for it!". Lewis travelled back to his room and picked up a piece of scrunched up paper on the floor near the bin. Assuming it was meant to be thrown in the bin, he went to throw it but stopped when he noticed a drawing of a broken heart on it. He unravelled the piece of paper to see it said the words "Lewis and Hannah" on it, in Hannah's handwriting. Lewis pulled out his mobile and rang Hannah, ready to exclaim his love and emotions for her, the one that he loved. There was no answer. He rung again, and again, and again, but still there was no answer. He rung her home number. Again, there was no answer. It seemed Hannah was busy, well that's what Lewis thought. He continued to his room and began typing the events up on Twitter, saying "Hannah's not answering, let's not fear for the worst" followed by another tweet saying "And to make things worse, Simon's in a bad way". Lewis was just about to log off his Twitter account when he received a new mention. He clicked the mentions tab and discovered it was from "@Lomadia', Hannah's Twitter account. It said just three words, "I love you". Lewis was about to reply when the tweet simply vanished, along with the evidence of it's existance. Maybe I'm dreaming too... Lewis thought. He typed in "youtube.com" into his address bar and his subscriptions came up. Noticing Martyn's video that had just been uploaded, he took a look. To Lewis' horror, Hannah was the one with Martyn. Hannah was the one kissing him. Hannah was the one cuddling in his arms. Lewis dropped to the floor and cried. There was another loud bang, and this was one that the entire office heard. Everyone was alarmed and ran out of their rooms. Martyn was the first to notice. Lewis wiped his eyes from his previous tears, and then followed Martyn's eyesight to see Hannah on the floor. Lewis ran towards her and felt her pulse. Hannah wasn't breathing. Simon pulled out his mobile and rung an ambulance, then afterwards rung Tom, Alex and Sam to come down and give their support/help. Aftermath *Nothing is known as to how Hannah stopped breathing, or the origin of the loud bang. *Hannah is currently being treated in hospital and hasn't started breathing as of 1st April 2013 *The Yogscast have not yet tweeted or made a public announcement regarding the incident. Category:Stories Category:The Yogscast Incident